thelouvrefandomcom-20200214-history
Pudding's Roblox Career
Survivor Survivor: Theo Die right Pudding made her Roblox debut in Theo Die. She had pre-game relationships with fellow contestants Becky and Nina, however she was tragically separated from the two at tribe selection. In addition, she called her tribe leader a meninist and argued that he was only selecting men at first; leaving all the girls to be selected last. Her rants fell on deaf ears with everyone but Fox, who agreed to these statements, causing her and Pudding to quickly befriend each other and form a pact to take out the men in the game. After winning the challenge with the rest of her tribe, Pudding set out to find the idol―to no success. She suspected the men in her tribe might have found it, seeing as they were also out searching for it. She began to feel unsafe so she developed her friendships further with some more of the girls in the tribe, including Lucy and Chloe who seemingly had a pre-made given that they exclusively spoke to each other, and they spoke French. A tie took place in the next challenge, making Pudding's tribe lose the challenge in some form of riggery. Due to the circumstances and fear of going home, Pudding played nice to everyone in the tribe including the men that she very much despised. She got together with Fox, Lucy and Chloe and they decided to vote some random guy with a motorcycle helmet. Despite Pudding getting a vote, the plan worked out for her and the girls as they successfully got the pig out. The two tribes unexpectedly merged at final 10, where Pudding was finally reunited with Becky and Nina. However, Fox and Chloe were both tragically removed from the game due to unknown reasons. This left Pudding without two of her past allies, but she was unbothered since she now had Becky and Nina beside her, along with Lucy from her old tribe. Despite trying her best, Pudding failed miserably at winning the challenge, with Ruth winning it instead. Even though she lost, and still had no idol or legacy advantage, Pudding felt confident things would go right for her this tribal since she had Becky, Lucy and Nina backing her up, plus Ruth who was an ally of Becky and Nina's. Nothing could predict what went on to happen later at tribal. The girls cast their votes to vote off Theo, a random pick out of the men in the game. The vote-reading ceremony is described as one of the most intense ever in Survivor history. Much to her surprise, the men in the game had actually targeted her, and there were plenty of them. Despacito, a random disgusting meninist and pretentious hacker, went as far as to say "Bye Pudding" before the votes started being cast. Pudding angrily shouted at her fellow tribemates as the votes were read, vote after vote for her to go home. The evening's most shocking moment however, was when Lucy unexpectedly raised her voice to say two words that sent tribal into frenzy... "Theo die." Theo himself was left speechless and could not formulate a response. Despacito and Ruth both reacted by saying it was going too far, but Pudding, Becky and Nina couldn't find it any more hilarious. Ultimately, Pudding got voted off and finished 10th due to one of the girls not voting accordingly to what was planned. She left the campfire, after having her torch snuffed but she could not be any less unfazed. She sticked around and was devoted to being a part of the jury. She watched the season closely and was extremely happy when Nina played an idol in her name to get one of the boys out; she felt truly accomplished and like revenge had been served at last. It all went wrong when there was actually a tie and Lucy―one of Pudding's favourite contestants and ally whilst in the game―got sadly rocked out. As soon as she got to Ponderosa, the two bonded further about how much everyone else left in the game sucks cock and how either Becky or Nina need to win it all. The two also fought a mysterious watermelon-looking creature that called them salty, to which Pudding responded by saying her run on the show was more iconic than they could ever. Pudding cast her vote for Nina to win, allowing her to win in a 2-0-0 vote. The only other juror was Pudding's close friend, Lucy, who was decent enough to stay until the end of the game. Survivor 2 -me, cosmica and becky in same tribe -obstacle course, win (by like 7 to 1), no idols or anything found -another win (stood in front of balls to make em spazz), nothing found -merge, cosmica wins, me cosmica and becky try to vote idolandlegacy but it ties with dan, becky rocked out in 10th and robbed -dan wins immunity, idol is voted out due to me asking to publicly vote him -i win immunity, i ask tori and luke to vote dan with me, they do + cosmica and jadeyyy do as well, dan goes with 5 votes (blindsided) -cosmica wins immunity, we try to vote wolf but she is med evacuated last second not leaving enough time to tell people to flip to someone else, the vote ties between momo and luke, it goes to rocks and tori goes -cosmica wins again, me jadeyyy luke cosmica vote momo, jadeyy plays idol on herself, momo (who voted for jadeyy) goes 4-0 -i win immunity, me and cosmica purposefully tie the vote between jadey and luke (me and luke vote jadey / cosmica and jadey vote luke), the vote successfully ties and they go to firemaking, jadeyyy goes unknowingly that i had voted for her, a genius masterplan wow and example of fine jury management -finale, tori dan and jadeyyy are the jury, dan votes for luke tori and jadeyyy vote for me, I WIN Big Brother Big Brother 1 *cosmica wins hoh week 1, will and robbie noms, robbie pov, gemma replacement and backdoored *sal wins hoh week 2, cosmica and page noms, cash wins pov but doesn't use, cosmica goes *will wins hoh week 3, me and skyler noms, cash wins pov and saves me, choose your name walks, gia replacement & backdoored *cash wins hoh week 4, i win the care package to choose a nom and choose will, cash chooses chrissy, i win pov, discard and crissy goes *sal wins week 5 hoh, skyler and becky noms, skyler wins pov and saves herself, page and sal walk, cash replacement and backdoored *drew wins week 6 hoh, me and skyler noms, will wins pov, discards, skyler goes *will wins week 7 hoh, cosmica comes back, me and becky noms, becky med evacuated, cosmica on the block instead, cosmica pov, saves herself, drew is automatically the replacement and goes *will wins part 1 of hoh, cosmica wins part 2, cosmica wins final hoh, will evicted *cosmica wins vs. me 2-0 (jury was skyler and will) Category:Peppermint Princess